Fully automated diagnostic analytical systems rely on validated assays and/or workflows. However in many situations, it would be beneficial if laboratories could specify custom assays for such fully automated diagnostic analyzer systems. For example to develop assays to detect emerging epidemics or for performing research studies.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,485 discloses a system for automation of laboratory analyzers that utilizes radio frequency identification tags.
United States patent application US 2009/0088336 A1 discloses a cartridge for automated detection on an analyte in a body fluid comprising: a sample collection unit configured to receive the bodily fluid sample, and array of assay units configured to receive a portion of the sample collection unit and run a chemical reaction that yields a detectible signal indicative of the presence of the analyte; an array of reagent units containing reagents for running the chemical reaction.
United States patent application 2008/0213872 A1 discloses cartridges which are inserted into the housing areas of flow-through automated instruments, which are equipped with sensors to ensure proper placement and usage of the cartridges. This application further discloses that cartridges may be identified with bar codes to prevent inserting the wrong cartridge or re-use of a cartridge and that a warning that the system may notify a user.
United States patent application 2011/0093249 A1 discloses a device which is also referred to as a cartridge. The device comprises a housing with location to accommodate assay units and reagent units. This application further discloses that many different sequences can be run for any chemical reaction to run on the device and that this may be done without changing the type of reagents in the cartridge. This application further discloses that the device may have an identifier that is detected or read by an identifier detector.